onchofandomcom-20200214-history
Asaii
Asaii is a model and singer, half-belgian, half-british. Since 2005, she has been very active in the music business, by help of the "Pacsaman" Project. Still she didn´t have her breakthrough yet. Rise in Popularity Giggle & Modeling Career Asaii, born in England in 1981, had wanted to become a model, ever since school. When she first tried to get into the business in 1998, she only got in touch with a fake agencys, so she gave up. Friends of hers started a band ("Giggle") and she decided to join as keyborder and backround singer. The band released one album ("Giggle & More") and then lost their contract. Frustrated Asaii decided to move to France in 2000. Their she tried to become a model again, but was only taken for some nude photo jobs, which she disliked a lot, but did for some money. She soon had a bad reputation, which made her move again, this time to New York. In New York Asaii did many small jobs and worked on a good portfolio. It took time, but she was discovered by the popular professional photographer and manager, with the artist name "Pacsaman". Asaii worked with and for him in 2001 - 2002. They didn´t get along very well, as "Pacsaman", thought nude photography an art and Asaii a sin. So he started to teach Asaii, how to proffesionally do and get over it (as it wasn´t very unusual for most models). Asaii continued to work as a model, alone, with "Pacsaman" and others, until he started his music project and she decided to join. Music Career & Lovelife & Scandal In late 2004, Asaii began to release singles ("Let Me Be Your Valentine" & "The Last Night Of Love") and finally her first album in early 2005: "Dreams Really Do Come True". The album sold well, but wasn´t much noticed. The second album, in 2006, "Windmill", became a flop, allthough it´s singles ("She´s Like The Wind" & "Vertigo"), had sold very well. It was the the same with the 3rd album "Medusa". In 2008 Asaii announced she had married her long boyfriend and was carrying a child. Before getting her child, she got attention, because she adopted an HIV-carrier baby orphan. After giving birth to her own child, she and her husband looked mainly after the children and Asaii neglected "Pacsaman". But while beeing a good parent, she started writing songs herself, mostly about her children: "Want Some Milk" is about her son Arthur and "Wing" about her adopted daughter Emily. After the first song, she named her fourth album ("Want Some Milk"), with the first bigger hit single "Good Bye Ordinary World". In late 2008 Asaii got more famous, when she did modeling for the label "Epic Moratorium" by Betha Sail and Shiina Ringo. After finishing her work there, she officially spent more time with her family, but as it turned out, she had been seeing another man and had spent time with him in L.A. He was a not very important, but still, a designer, who had worked for "Epic Moratorium", too. She and her husband didn´t speak for a while, she keeping Emily and he keeping Arthur. In mid 2009 they both moved in one house together again, but soon seperated again and finally divorced, when it shockingly turned out, that Arthur, wasn´t actually Asaii´s husbands son, but the one of one of her love affairs, before him. Asaii and her husband fought about the right, who could keep the children and Asaii won. After all that trouble, Asaii published many self - written singles and albums, such as "No Lovestory" and "Antique Cafe" with the Pacsaman Project. Style Coming... Discography List of all albums recorded by Asaii (& Giggle). *Giggle & More *Dreams Really Do Come True *Windmill *Medusa *Want Some Milk *No Lovestory *Antique Cafe *Call Of The Stage Category:Female Category:European Category:Pacsamen Member Category:Pop Artist Category:Rock Artist Category:Folk Artist Category:Singer Category:Model Category:English Category:Belgian